Marinero de Luces
by Chillis
Summary: Song fic, one-shot, Edward es torero, pero una cornada lo pone entre la vida y la muerte. Como sufrio Bella? Basado en la vida real


N/A: Este one-shot song-fic se me ocurrió cuando mi mama estaba estrenando su disco de Isabel Pantoja. Esta canción tiene su historia, el esposo de Isabel Pantoja (Francisco Rivera) murió durante una faena, aquí se las contare… al estilo Twilight.

**Marinero de Luces**

Bella POV

Estábamos en la plaza de toros de Pozoblanco, Córdoba. Toda la familia estaba ahí, mis suegros Carlisle y Esme, mis cuñadas Alice y Rosalie, mi cuñado Jasper, mi hermano Emmett, mis padres Charlie y Renee, y mi hija Reneesme (Nessie), para ver torear a mi esposo Edward.

El toro que le toco a Edward era Avispado, de la ganadería de Sayalero y Bandrés. El clima en la faena era indescriptible Edward ya había hecho unas estocadas impresionantes, todos en la plaza esperaban la muerte del toro. Yo tenía un mal presentimiento, pero lo ignore, todas las chicas empezaron a sacar los pañuelos y saludaban a Edward con ellos. Vi como claramente Edward le daba la espalda al toro, fijo la vista en las tribunas, específicamente en donde estamos todos, toda su familia. Su cara reflejaba alegría, sus orbes verdes brillaban con intensidad, me sonrió y le regrese la sonrisa, y agite la manita de mi hija de cinco años, lo cual hizo a Edward reír… su última risa.

_Ese barco velero cargado de sueños cruzo la bahía  
me dejo aquella tarde agitando el pañuelo, sentada en la orilla  
marinero de luces con alma de fuego y espalda morena  
se quedo tu velero perdido en los mares, varado en la arena_

El toro había aprovechado la distracción de Edward y lo corno en una pierna y lo lanzo al piso, la herida empezó a sangrar. Yo le encargue a mi mama a Reneesme y jale a Carlisle, que es médico, hacia donde se encontraba Edward. Para cuando llegamos a donde estaba Edward ya habían retirado el toro.

-Edward-lloriquee- Quédate conmigo, no me dejes

-No te preocupes todo estará bien

-Edward la cornada te traspasó y perforo la vena femoral. Tendremos que amputarte la pierna, hijo. Pero primero hay que llevarte a un hospital.

Para este momento Emmett, Jasper, Charlie, Alice y Rosalie nos rodeaban. Estas últimas, llorando, me abrazaron antes de que rompiera en llanto.

-Amor, por favor no llores. Quiero que estés tranquila, hazlo por mí.-me pidió Edward mientras era levantado por Emmett y Jasper- Carlisle, ¿Habría la posibilidad de que Bella venga conmigo en la ambulancia?

Nos subimos rápido a la ambulancia. Ahí había un paramédico, el cual atendió rápidamente a Edward

-_**Mi experiencia profesional me dice que esta cornada tiene, al menos, dos trayectorias... una 'pacá' y otra 'pallá'... Hagan lo que tengan que hacer... estoy en sus manos. Tranquilos, ¿eh? Quiero un vaso de agua**_(N/A: Esta frase fue sacada textualmente)

_Olvidaste que yo gaviota de luna te estaba esperando  
y te fuiste meciendo en olas de plata cantando, cantando  
te embriago aquella tarde, el aroma del mar  
olvidaste que yo golondrina del aire te estaba esperando  
te llevaste contigo mis últimos besos mis últimos años  
te embriago aquella tarde el olor de azahar_

-Papa, no me amputes la pierna-rogo Edward

-Pero podrías morir desangrado-chille- o peor

-Bella, no quiero que estés angustiada, ya es hora que descanse, lamento que no hayamos podido cumplir nuestros sueños de la casa en Sevilla.

-No me dejes-implore abrazándolo, el me regreso el abrazo y me beso desesperadamente, mostrándome su amor en su quizá su último beso.-Por favor tienes que ser fuerte.

-Bella, amor, siempre he sido fuerte, ahora que mi tiempo llego, será tu turno, saldrás adelante, cuidaras de Nessie. Y yo las protegeré, siempre, nunca las dejare solas. Nunca-prometió

En cuanto llegamos al hospital Carlisle y el paramédico desaparecieron con Edward, a los pocos minutos unas histéricas cuñadas, suegra y madre llegaron.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Renee

-Ya lo están atendiendo-susurre. Entre todas reinaba un silencio total, interrumpido por sollozos. Esme me paso a Nessie

-Mami ¿Donde está papi?- pregunto Nessie

-El esta lastimado mi amor, ahorita tito Carlisle lo está curando.- respondí quedamente

-¿Se pondrá bien?

-No lo sé-dije antes de abrazarla y ponerme a llorar

Mami no llores-me pidió Nessie entre sollozos.

_Ese barco velero cargado de sueños cruzo la bahía  
me dejo tu mirada de fuego encendido clavada en la mía  
marinero de luces de sol y de sombras, de mar y de olivo  
se quedo tu silencio de rojo y arena clavado en el mío_

-Bella, Edward quiere verte a ti y a Nessie-dijo Carlisle en cuanto llego con nosotros a la sala de espera, el resto de la familia ya había pasado. Yo me pare rápidamente con Nessie en brazos y lo seguimos a trote. Cuando entramos me lo encontré postrado en la cama, pálido, con unas terribles ojeras moradas, su pelo cobrizo pegado a su frente por el sudor, tenía muchas intravenosas.

-Papi ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Nessie mientras intentaba ir con su padre, yo la acomode a un lado de Edward

-Amor, pronto estaré bien, pero ya no podre estar con ustedes. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre te querré y que te estaré cuidando en el cielo.

-¿Te vas a ir al cielo? ¿Con papi Dios y con los ángeles?-pregunto Nessie intentando no llorar

-Sí, amor. Quiero que las dos sean fuertes, y que se cuiden. Nessie ahora es tu turno de cuidar a tu madre, intenta que no se caiga mucho teniendo la casa limpia y siempre obedece a tu madre.

-Papi no te vayas.

-Tengo que Nessie. ¿Me prometes que cuidaras de tu mami, tus tías y tus titas?

-Si papi, lo prometo.

-Muy bien, ahora ve con tu tito Carlisle, déjame hablar con tu mami. Adiós Nessie-se despidió Edward mientras la abrazaba. Carlisle los tuvo que separar, para esto Nessie estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. La escena me rompió el corazón. Después de eso me acerque a Edward. Nos vimos durante dos segundos antes de que me agarrara la cara y me besara ardientemente.

-No lo olvides, siempre te amare-me susurro entre besos

-Yo también. Te amare por siempre-dije antes de besarlo por última vez. Dio su último aliento durante el beso.- Adiós Edward.

_Olvidaste que yo gaviota de luna te estaba esperando  
y te fuiste meciendo en olas de plata cantando, cantando  
te embriago aquella tarde, el aroma del mar  
olvidaste que yo golondrina del aire te estaba esperando  
te llevaste contigo mis últimos besos mis últimos años  
te embriago aquella tarde el olor de azahar_

Solté su mano y salí del cuarto. Carlisle está esperando en la puerta con una Nessie histérica.

-Ya se fue-dije mientras abrazaba a Nessie. Carlisle entro al cuarto y yo me dirigí a la sala de espera. Toda la familia estaba ahí sentados mirando al vacio. Todos voltearon a verme.

-Sabes, hace unos dos minutos las luces de la habitación se fueron y el interruptor no se movió-comento Renee- Fue Edward, ya paso todo.-dijo abrazándose a Charlie antes de sollozar en su hombro. Mi madre siempre le tuvo un gran afecto a Edward.

Carlisle entro lentamente a la sala, se sentó a un lado de Esme, la abrazó y los dos empezaron a llorar.

-Mi hermanito-dijo Alice abrazándose a Jasper- Yo lo sabía, debí de haberle dicho que se cuidara. Jamás pensé que terminaría así.

-No te eches la culpa, Edward sabía los riesgos de la tauromaquia, aparte en la mañana también había cierto aire de mal augurio-comento Emmett mientras abrazaba a Rosalie.

-Yo creo que deberíamos irnos, preparar todo para el funeral-susurre pero estoy segura de que me escucharon- Aparte hoy ha sido un día estresante, hay que descansar.

Cuando llegue a mi casa no pude evitar soltarme a llorar, todo me recordaba a él. Había una chaqueta de cuero suya, el piano que estaba en la sala, los carteles que anunciaban cuando a él le tocaba torear enmarcados en su oficina, ni que decir de nuestro cuarto, toda la casa estaba impregnada de él.

_Ese barco velero cargado de sueños cruzó la bahía_

**¿Qué tal? Yo opino que me quedo muy triste. Si conocen la historia, diganme que agarre mal y si no poes me dicen que opinan**

**¿Tendré algún review?**

**Se despide **

**Chillis**

**Lupe: ¡Afirmativo pareja!**

**Chillis: ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Lupe: Es que siempre te despides con un "Se despide Chillis" y se vuelve un poquitín tedioso a parte suena como de policías. Cambio**


End file.
